When a Gangster Marries an Assassin
by moonshine86
Summary: Sasuke's a gangster. Sakura's an assassin. So, what were to happen if these two were married, due to unfortunate circumstances? Easy, chaos. But the catch is that Sakura doesn't know Sasuke is a gangster, and he doesn't know that she's an assassin.S&S.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonshine86: Hey guys, I've got a new Story!!**

**Zan_TOP: Yeah, hope you people out there like it!!**

**Moonshine86: Oh, and I'd like to apologize for making the characters OOC and if there are grammar mistakes, okay?**

**Zan_TOP: Moonshine86 does not own Naruto, nor do I, because it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san.**

**Moonshine86: On with the story!!**

* * *

When a Gangster Marries an Assassin

Chapter 1

_~With Sakura~_

_~At night, in a building somewhere, Konoha~_

_--_

_--_

"I'm sorry Izumi-san, but orders are orders," A woman with a hood and cat mask said.

"No, no! Please spare my life, Shiro Neko!!" The bald business man cried.

"Hmm… Now, how shall I kill you? Silencer? Katana? Oh, maybe the new acid the organization made…"

"No, please spare me!!"

"Aha! I'll just go with the good ol' fashioned silencer!" The woman said happily. She pulled out said gun and without a second thought, shot him in the heart.

She blew the top of her gun and put it back by her side. She stealthily ran up to the roof top. The woman took of her mask and hood, revealing pink hair and emerald eyes. Yes, it was none other than Haruno Sakura.

She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Mission completed Tsunade-Shishou," She said.

"Well done Sakura. Now head back to the organization to hand in the mission report," She ordered.

"Hai," And with that, Sakura disappeared again.

* * *

_~With Sasuke~_

_~Same time, different location, Oto~_

_--_

_--_

"Hn. You dare mess with me? You picked a fight with the wrong person," A raven-haired male said, mostly to himself, as everyone else was lying in a heap in the ground and unconscious.

"Heh serves you right!" He said, before turning away. Yes, this is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

As he turned around, someone caught his foot. "Not so fast, brat," A man said, as he was getting up.

Sasuke just kneed him in the stomach and punched the living daylights out of him. "Hn, never mess with the Uchiha clan," The young man said quietly, though no one would hear him.

*Ring*Ring*

"Hello?" Sasuke asked, as he answered his phone.

"Sasuke! Where in the world are you?! Your mother's been worried sick!!!" Roared Uchiha Fugaku.

"Just taking care of some last minute errands," He told his father calmly.

"But didn't your mother tell you earlier?! We're supposed to be moving to Konoha tonight! Now get your butt back here this instance!" His father scolded.

"Hai, Oyaji," Sasuke replied, hanging up quickly, knowing too well he'd get a scolding for calling his father 'old man'. Sasuke quickly put his phone away and got on his candy blue motorcycle, and rode off home.

* * *

_~With Sakura~_

_--_

_--_

After handing her mission report to Tsunade, Sakura was on her way home on her home, with her own motorcycle.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home!!" Sakura greeted as she got in.

"Sakura, in here!" She heard her grandmother, Chiyo, from the kitchen. Sakura walked in casually and put her bag with the weapons on the kitchen table.

"Grandma, how's grandpa's condition? Is he still sick?" Sakura asked, taking out her usual milk and cookies, and taking a seat across her grandmother.

"I'm afraid so," She sighed. "Even your brother hasn't come home yet too. So, how did the assassination go?"

All Sakura did was switch on the television.

"—this is breaking news- It seems that Izumi Corporation's owner, Izumi Arata, has been found dead. Police reports say he was shot straight in the heart. A suspect to this crime is the infamous assassin, Shiro Neko. And shocking yet, it seems that the Izumi Corps. Not only export goods, but children too. They seem to have—"

Both women were smirking. "Good job, Sakura. How 'bout I treat you to something?" her grandmother asked.

"Sure, anyway, not something to expensive, okay, grandma?" Sakura asked. Chiyo just smiled in her direction, then remembered something, and said, "Oh, Sakura, that's right, your grandfather wanted to see you."

Sakura mumbled a small 'yes' and went to her grandfather's room.

"Grandpa, I'm here," She said as she entered his room.

"Sakura?" He croaked. "Come sit here, I've got to tell you something…"

"Yes, grandpa," She obeyed and sat by him.

"Sakura, I'm getting old…" He started off.

"Oh! Not these talks again!!" Sakura moaned.

"What do you mean 'these talks again'?!"

"Oh! Grandpa! You're gonna go on about dying again!!"

"So?! What if I do?! I mean, I'm gonna die anyway!!!!"

"See what I mean?!!"

Meanwhile, Chiyo was just shaking her head in the kitchen. It seemed to always be like this.

"Sakura! This time it's different. It's something I must get off my conscience before I die…"

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Well, Sakura…"

* * *

_~With Sasuke~_

_--_

_--_

After everything was packed, Sasuke's motorbike in the moving van, they set off to Konoha.

"Sasuke dear, you're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Mikoto asked.

"No, mother," He replied.

"At least now, we can see Tachi-nii-chan. He's been in Konoha for a while now," Sasuke's younger sister, Uchiha Mitsuki said. **(A/N: Sorry for the OC, but, she won't be in here much, she's just in here to annoy Sasuke)**

"Hn," Sasuke replied. Fugaku then turned on the radio.

"—seems that Izumi Corporation's owner, Izumi Arata, has been found dead—"

"WHAT?!" Both Sasuke and his father roared.

"He was supposed to be our target!" Fugaku roared.

"I wonder who killed him! No one messes with a Yakuza's target!!" Sasuke shouted, joining his father.

"Shush. Listen," Mikoto said.

"—suspect to this crime is the infamous assassin, Shiro Neko—"

"Hmm, it seems an assassin took care of the job," Mitsuki said thoughtfully.

Just then, the someone's phone rang.

"Hello?" Mikoto asked.

"Uh-huh… Tell him?.... You sure?.... But, he's only 18… Yes, I know its legitimate age, but… Yes, I understand," Mikoto said and hung up. Then she turned to look at Sasuke, with a soft smile. "Sasuke dear, there is something I must tell you."

"Aa?"

"Well, Sasuke…"

* * *

_~Both Scenes, same time~_

_--_

"—you have a fiancé/ fiancée."

--

3.

--

2.

--

1.

"WHAT??!!!" they both said shocked.

* * *

**Moonshine86: So how was it? Good? Bad? Do you want me to continue?**

**Zan_TOP: Please leave a review, to tell her how it is.**

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonshine86: I am sooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!! (Times that by 10000) I haven't been able to write properly in the last few months 'cause of this super important exam, and my parents barely let me go on the computer. I know you're probably thinking it's an excuse, but it's true!! That is also the reason for my friend, Zan_Top's disappearence... So anyway, to make it up to you readers, I'll post some one-shots I managed to type up along with this chapter.**

**Zan_Top: Here's chapter 2! And moonshine86 does not own Naruto, nor do I. -sniffs-**

**Zan_Top & moonshine86: Once again, Sorry!**

**Warning: Out of Character-ness does happen. **

* * *

When a Gangster Marries an Assassin

Chapter 2

_~Sakura~_

-

-

"What do you mean I have a fiancé?! I can't get married! I'm only 18!!" Sakura cried.

"That _is_ legitimate age to get married. You know, your grandmother and I got married when we were 15…" Her grandfather rambled on.

"—But that was in the past! I'm still young! I still want to travel and do missions; you can't do this to me!! What would kaa-san and tou-san think?!"

"They knew… We arranged it years ago, with my best friend. You're getting married to his grandson," Sakura's grandfather explained.

"But I haven't even met the guy before!!" Sakura protested.

"Oh, yes you have," Her grandfather taunted. "You're going to do it, whether you like it or not…" Her grandfather warned.

"Hmph. I'll think about it. Who is this friend of yours anyway?" The pink-haired female asked.

"I'm glad you asked. He's Uchiha Asagi. They live on the other side of town. He told me a few hours ago that his grandson, your fiancé is moving to Konoha tonight."

'_Hm. Uchiha, huh... Sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it.'_

'**Maybe the name was once said in the organization?'** Inner Sakura said.

'_You're right,'_ Sakura agreed with her inner.

'**Hey, this fiancé guy, he could be really hot, you never know,'**

'_Is that all you think about?'_

"Urgh. Well, goodnight, grandpa. I'm going to bed, there's school tomorrow."

"Okay then, good night, Sakura," Sakura's grandfather said, as Sakura nodded and made her way back to her room to sleep.

**

* * *

**

_~Sasuke~_

-

-

"F-f-fiancée?" Sasuke stuttered, almost choking on the word.

"You-you mean…" He started again.

"An engagement. Duh~," Mitsuki replied. "Shut up! I didn't ask you!" Sasuke said as he hit his younger sister on the head.

"Ow! Kaa-san, Sasu-nii hit me again!"

"Aren't I too young to even get married?" Sasuke asked, hoping and praying silently that this girl would not be under the category fan girl, bitch, slut or whore.

"Sasuke, it is legitimate age you know," His father joined in.

"Besides, last time we saw her, she was so adorable," Mikoto squealed.

"We met her? When? How? Where?"

"I don't think you remember but it was when you were kids. Truthfully, she was actually Itachi's fiancée—" Mikoto was rudely cut off by Sasuke.

"Then why me?" He asked harshly.

"You better not use that tone with your mother anymore," His father scolded him.

"Well you see…."

**-MIKOTO'S FLASHBACK-**

_They were at a park (The Uchiha's that is) for a picnic with Fugaku's father and his friend, Haruno Takashi's family._

_As they arrived there, the Haruno's were already there. Mikoto recognized the older man as Haruno Takashi, the woman beside him probably his wife and the young couple must have been around their age group, she deducted._

_Mikoto ushered an 8 year old Itachi, 5 year old Sasuke and 3 year old Mitsuki to join a young Sasori and Sakura who were resting beneath a tree._

"_Okay kids, have fun!" Mikoto said and left them._

_The Uchihas and Harunos decided to discuss the supposed engagement, well more like Sakura and Sasuke's Grandfathers discussing Sakura and Itachi's engagement. After a while, they went back to the kids. And guess what they saw?_

_Well, Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's neck and one of Sasuke's arms was around Sakura's little waist while his other arm was supporting both children's weight._

"_Aw~~~," Squealed both mothers._

"_Hm. Asagi, should we change the engagement? Seems like my grand-daughter has a favorite…" Haruno Takashi suggested._

"_Hn. What do you think, son? He is your son…" Asagi asked Fugaku._

"_Why not?"  
_

"_They're so cute~" The mothers cried._

**-END MIKOTO'S FLASHBACK-**

"—and that's what happened."

Wait, you mentioned the family had a son, right?" Sasuke asked, receiving nods from both parents. "Then why isn't he engaged to Mitsuki?"

"W-what?!" Mitsuki stared at her brother, wide-eyed.

"Of course not. Mitsuki would be his sister-in-law by the time you're married. And you know we don't encourage inter-family marriages," Fugaku replied.

"Argh! That's it! I refuse the marriage!" Sasuke declared.

"You know, if you do that, I will not let you inherit the title leader or head or the clan," His father replied sternly.

"W-wha? B-but you said… and I thought… Argh! Fine! I get it! I'll get on with the marriage!! But hopefully it's not a fan girl…" Sasuke said, muttering the last part.

"I'm going to sleep 'til we arrive," Was the last thing Sasuke said before he drifted of to dreamland.

**

* * *

**

Sakura had arrived at school the next day, a bit earlier than usual. She was still upset about the whole engagement thing, and so decided to avoid her grandparents for a while. Sakura was wearing her high school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, a dark green skirt which ended a few inches above her knee and a red tie around the collar of her shirt, indicating her as a 3rd year student.

In Sakura's school, Konoha Leaf High School, KLHS for short, 1st years were to wear blue ties, 2nd years were to wear yellow ties and 3rd years had the red ties.

Sakura was walking slowly to her class, when she heard a disturbingly annoying voice.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" Cried an annoying but lovable blonde.

"Good morning, Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's meet Shikamaru outside!" He said, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her outside to the tree of her namesake.

'He didn't even let me leave my bag in class…' Sakura said inwardly. She was now currently thinking of ways to get her wrist back, but was brought back, when Naruto's grip on Sakura loosened. She looked around and saw her other best friend, Shikamaru, napping under the Cherry Blossom tree.

"Morning, Shikamaru!!!" Naruto greeted, into the poor boy's ear.

"Troublesome, do you have to be so loud in the morning?" The pineapple haired boy asked, obviously annoyed to be awoken from his nap.

"Good morning, Shika," Sakura said softly. Said boy turned his head in her direction and his eyes softened.

"Sakura, this is troublesome, but, what seems to be bothering you?" He asked sincerely.

She quickly plastered a fake smile and replied it was nothing. At that, he raised an eyebrow, but knew that if she was going to tell them, she would've told them already. So, he'd just have to wait until she says anything about it.

"Huh? Something's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I told you, it's nothing guys," Sakura said.

Suddenly, they heard girls screaming and saw a bunch of girls swooning.

"What's all that about?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know," Naruto replied.

"I'll go check it out, okay?" Sakura said before running off into the crowd of girls, until she finally disappeared from the boys' views.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think that's a good idea!" Naruto shouted, although Sakura would not hear that.

"What a drag, lets bring her back," Shikamaru said, getting up from his spot.

The 2 boys were searching for their missing comrade, until they saw her cotton candy hair. They walked over to her, when the guys realized something horrible. They were in the middle of a sea of FAN GIRLS! THE HORROR!!!

Naruto quickly got a hold of Sakura's shoulder.

"So… Pretty…" She said dazed.

Naruto and Shikamaru followed her gaze and it landed on a male with pale skin and raven coloured hair shaped like a… chicken's butt? He wore their school uniform, a white blouse, dark green slacks with a red tie. Both Shikamaru and Naruto had never seen him before, so they concluded he was new.

Naruto growled, when he thought Sakura was swooning over this and I quote, 'pretty' teen. He noticed other girls flirting with the new guy as he scowled. Naruto didn't like this guy already.

"Oh my God! It's a Ninja® ZX™-6R! I always wanted one!!" Sakura shrieked as she circled the motorcycle _behind_ the raven-haired teen.

"It's so pretty. It's very detailed," She said dragging her finger across a design on the motor cycle.

Most everyone had fallen over anime style while others were sweat-dropping.

"Oi, touch the bike and you'll die," The raven haired teen said.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, you're not gaga over this new teme?" Naruto asked her.

"No, why should I be? He's got chicken-assed hair, what's up with that?" She asked innocently.

"Oi, nothing's wrong with my hair, pinky, and watch who you are calling teme, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Pinky? Why you—" Sakura absolutely loathed that nick-name and was about to kick the stranger's butt, but lucky him, saved by the bell…

'Grr, stupid bell, stupid insult, stupid colour, stupid new comer… But you just gotta love his bike…' Sakura's thoughts trailed off as she was dragged to class by Naruto, who was dragging her AND Shikamaru, as he had fallen asleep.

'Tch, Lazy bum,' Naruto thought.

As Sakura got out of her reverie, she noticed she was standing in front of class and so, she took the liberty to walk in by herself and drop down on her table. After all her exhilaration, she finally felt tired. Tired because of last night's mission, tired because of the whole engagement thing, tired for waking up early and tired from having a sort of adrenaline rush from seeing the motor cycle she's wanted so long but Tsunade won't get her. So, she did what she could and fell asleep, her head cradled in her arms, and her breathing became shallow and steady.

Shikamaru, who had woke up, and Naruto sat at their respective seats. Naruto was on Sakura's right and Shikamaru was on Naruto's right. So the tree sat I a row. As they sat down, they noticed Sakura fast asleep. The both smiled softly and let her be, for she must have been really tired.

During that time, no one noticed their teacher entering the classroom nor did they notice the new student with them.

Kakashi cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. No, it was not his throat clearing that caught the students' attention, but it was the fact that Kakashi was actually early to class. And he rarely does that, as he always comes late with lame excuses. So, while everyone's eyes were on him, he told the class they had a new student.

"Please introduce yourself," Kakashi said.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said emotionlessly. By then, girls had hearts in their eyes and were slightly drooling, while the boys were either glaring or casting envious looks at him. In one such case, if you listened closely, you could here Naruto muttering something about a 'teme'.

"Sasuke, you'll sit beside Sakura. Sakura, raise your hand!" Kakashi called, as his eyes searched for her. When they landed on her pink hair, his eyes softened and he smiled a small smile. 'She must have had a rough night last night,' he inwardly mused. Yes, apparently, more than half of the teachers at KLHS work for ANBU, the organization that Sakura works for. Most teachers do their 'missions' at night, meaning, by day, they're just innocent teachers doing their job, teaching. But at night, they are much feared assassins that watch over Konoha and its safety. Kakashi let Sakura sleep and told Sasuke to sit on the left side of the pink-haired girl, and that he wouldn't miss her, 'cause of her pink hair.

Then Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow, which was not covered by his mask.

"Sensei, how come you let Sakura-chan and Shikamaru sleep in class while you hit me with a white board eraser when I fall asleep?" He whined. That in turn, caused half the class to laugh.

"Well, at least their top 2 of the class, while you Naruto, are at the bottom. You can't afford to doze off while you need to catch up, right?"

"Aw~ man that sucks…"

Sasuke just muttered a dobe and took his seat. He was lucky, because he got a window seat. And for the rest of the time, Sasuke just stared out the window.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was dreaming. And in her dream she was 5 years old and was sitting beside her older brother underneath a tree. For what reason, she could not tell. She just sat there until she saw a family arriving, a family of 5. The one who Sakura presumed was the mother was shooing of her kids in her and her brother's direction. She watched as one by one, the kids moved along. The oldest looking one with long black hair, sat beside Sasori while the little girl sat in her older brother's lap. The other boy, with spiky hair was just looking at everything with distaste.

At that point of the dream, Sakura was really bored and decided to climb the tree they were resting under. She was on the first branch when spiky-haired boy called her.

"Yah! You're going to fall, you know?" He called haughtily.

"So what?" She replied.

Sasori just shook his head and let her carry on while he was sketching. Long-haired boy just muttered something about them being to full of energy, and why couldn't they just stay quiet like his little sister, who was napping on his lap.

"Whatever, just don't cry if you fall," Spiky said.

She just stuck out her tongue and said, "I'm not a cry baby, and I'm not going to fall."

When dream Sakura had reached the top part of the tree, she looked down at Spiky, as Sakura had dubbed the boy that, for she did not know his name.

"Spiky!" She called down to him. He looked up. "Catch me!!" She said and jumped down.

Spiky, had a look of pure horror as he watched the falling girl, before his senses kicked in and caught the girl. Somehow, it had ended up with them in such a weird position. Sakura was hugging the boy around his neck while he held her securely. And at that precise moment her parents and grandparents decided to show up. She saw her mother and Spiky's mother squealing. Then her grandfather was talking to this other old man about an engagement… Yeah, that was it… And at that very moment, Sakura realized that her dream was no dream, but a lost memory. She could not remember anyone's face except her brother's and her own and the name 'spiky'. And with that thought, she bolted right up from her sleeping position. She was wide awake by then.

Meanwhile, as Sasuke was staring at nothingness, he had a similar memory attack, although all he could remember were figures, no faces or names to match.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the change of classes. Sakura stood up with the thought of wondering who 'spiky' would be, who was followed by her two best friends. Sasuke was thinking on similar lines, only wishing he wouldn't have to meet his mysterious fiancée. Oh, but what both did not know was that they were going to meet up very soon. Very soon indeed.

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Moonshine86: So, please tell me how it was? Please leave a review on the way out. Til the next chapter!**

**Zan_Top: See you soon!**

**R&R**


End file.
